This invention relates to antimicrobial compositions and in particular relates to a composition useful in the manufacture of hygienic and health care products, particularly of the kind wherein body fluids are absorbed and retained and wherein control of microbial populations is desired. Such products may include for example, sanitary napkins, tampons, wound dressings, surgical sponges, diapers, bed liners and the like.
It has long ago been suggested that antimicrobial compositions and compounds be included in such body fluid absorbing products both for the purpose of inhibiting the growth of pathological microbes and for the purpose of inhibiting microbes, through their metabolical processes, from breaking down proteinaceous materials into odiferous or skin irritating compounds. Examples of such suggestions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,020; 4,034,084; 3,490,454; 3,172,817; 3,707,148; 3,340,875; and 2,837,462.
The art is also replete with teachings of various compounds having antimicrobial properties which could be incorporated into body fluid absorbent products. One class of such compounds which is particularly effective is the heterocyclic compounds such as those described by H. W. Rossmore in Developments in Industrial Microbiology, Volume 20, 1978, Chapter 4. Such compounds are already commercially available from various manufacturers and are sold in the form of powders, solutions and emulsions. They are used for a variety of purposes e.g., preservatives in paint latices, adhesives, various laundry products, metal working fluids, fiber lubricant systems, textile manufacturing processes, inks, and the like.
When attempting to incorporate these heterocyclic antimicrobial compounds into absorbent product wherein the absorbent is essentially wood pulp or other cellulosic fiberous material, it has been discovered that only a small quantity of antimicrobial agent is substantively bound to the cellulosic material (by substantive, it is meant capable of withstanding multiple washings with water). Accordingly, only an amount insufficient to render the absorbent product antimicrobial to the desired degree has remained with the product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composition capable of substantively retaining antimicrobial compounds such as heterocyclic compounds for use in body fluid absorbent products.